1968 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1968 |driver1 =Graham Hill |driver1points =48 |driver2 =Jackie Stewart |driver2points =36 |driver3 =Denny Hulme |driver3points =33 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =62 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =49 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =45 }} The 1968 Formula One Season was the 19th season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 11th season of the Constructors' Championship. It began on January 1st 1968 in South Africa and ended on November 3rd in Mexico. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Graham Hill of , 8 points ahead of Jackie Stewart of . New Zealander, Denny Hulme of was third. The Constructors' Championship was won by , 13 points ahead of . McLaren also scored three points with engines, but these were counted separately. Double World Champion, Jim Clark was killed during the 1968 season when, while racing in a Formula Two event at the Hockenheimring, the Scot lost control due to a suspected tyre deflation, and crashed into the trees. Teams and Drivers Bruce McLaren Motor Racing McLaren's entries with BRM and Ford engines were scored separately by the FIA. They are included here as separate constructors. |constructor = |chassis = M5A |tyre = |engine = P142 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Denny Hulme |firstdriverrounds = 1 }} Bruce McLaren Motor Racing |constructor = |chassis = M7A |tyre = |engine = DFV |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Denny Hulme |firstdriverrounds = 2-12 |seconddriver = Bruce McLaren |seconddriverrounds = 2-12 }} |chassis = BT24/BT26 |tyre = |engine = 740/860 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Jack Brabham |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Jochen Rindt |seconddriverrounds = All }} Team Lotus Gold Leaf Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 49/49B |tyre = |engine = DFV |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdriver = Jim Clark |firstdriverrounds = 1 |seconddriver = Graham Hill |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Jackie Oliver |thirddriverrounds = 3-12 |fourthdriver = Mario Andretti |fourthdriverrounds = 9, 11 |fifthdriver = Bill Brack |fifthdriverrounds = 10 |sixthdriver = Moisés Solana |sixthdriverrounds = 12 }} Anglo American RacersAnglo American Racers' entries with and cars were scored separately by the FIA. They are included here as separate constructors. |constructor = |chassis = T1G |tyre = |engine = 58 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Dan Gurney |firstdriverrounds = 1, 3, 7-9 }} Anglo American Racers |constructor = |chassis = M7A |tyre = |engine = DFV |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Dan Gurney |firstdriverrounds = 10-12 }} Honda Racing |constructor = |chassis = RA300/RA301/RA302 |tyre = |engine = RA273E/RA301E/RA302E |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = John Surtees |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Jo Schlesser |seconddriverrounds = 6 |thirddriver = David Hobbs |thirddriverrounds = 9 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 312 |tyre = |engine = 242/242C |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Chris Amon |firstdriverrounds = 1-2, 4-12 |seconddriver = Jacky Ickx |seconddriverrounds = 1-2, 4-10, 12 |thirddriver = Andrea de Adamich |thirddriverrounds = 1 |fourthdriver = Derek Bell |fourthdriverrounds = 9, 11 }} Owen Racing Organisation |constructor = |chassis = P126/P115/P133/P138 |tyre = |engine = P142/P75 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Pedro Rodríguez |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Mike Spence |seconddriverrounds = 1 |thirddriver = Richard Attwood |thirddriverrounds = 3-8 |fourthdriver = Bobby Unser |fourthdriverrounds = 9, 11 }} Cooper Car CompanyMcLaren's entries with Maserati and BRM engines were scored separately by the FIA. They are included here as separate constructors. |constructor = |chassis = T81B/T86 |tyre = |engine = 10/F1 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Brian Redman |firstdriverrounds = 1 |seconddriver = Ludovico Scarfiotti |seconddriverrounds = 1 }} Cooper Car Company |constructor = |chassis = T86B/T86 |tyre = |engine = P142 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdriver = Brian Redman |firstdriverrounds = 2, 4 |seconddriver = Ludovico Scarfiotti |seconddriverrounds = 2-3 |thirddriver = Lucien Bianchi |thirddriverrounds = 3-5, 8, 10-12 |fourthdriver = Vic Elford |fourthdriverrounds = 6-12 |fifthdriver = Johnny Servoz-Gavin |fifthdriverrounds = 6 |sixthdriver = Robin Widdows |sixthdriverrounds = 7 }} Matra International |constructor = |chassis = MS9/MS10 |tyre = |engine = DFV |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jackie Stewart |firstdriverrounds = 1, 4-12 |seconddriver = Jean-Pierre Beltoise |seconddriverrounds = 2 |thirddriver = Johnny Servoz-Gavin |thirddriverrounds = 3, 9-10, 12 }} Team Gunston |constructor = |chassis = BT20 |tyre = |engine = 620 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = John Love |firstdriverrounds = 1 }} Team Gunston |constructor = |chassis = Mk3 |tyre = |engine = 620 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Sam Tingle |firstdriverrounds = 1 }} Changes from last season Team changes Driver changes Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes Season calendar Changes from last season Races not on calendar Races removed from calendar Schedule Changes Testing Non Championship Calendar Season Results Race result |Grid2=Graham Hill |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jackie Stewart |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Jim Clark |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Graham Hill |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Jochen Rindt |3rdnation=AUT |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jim Clark |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.7 |FastestLapnumber=73 }} |Grid2=Pedro Rodríguez |Grid2nation=MEX |Grid2team= |Grid3=Denny Hulme |Grid3nation=NZL |Grid3team= |winner=Graham Hill |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Denny Hulme |2ndnation=NZL |2ndteam= |3rd=Brian Redman |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jean-Pierre Beltoise |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.3 |FastestLapnumber=47 }} |Grid2=Johnny Servoz-Gavin |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jo Siffert |Grid3nation=SUI |Grid3team= |winner=Graham Hill |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Richard Attwood |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Lucien Bianchi |3rdnation=BEL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Richard Attwood |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.1 |FastestLapnumber=80 }} |Grid2=Jackie Stewart |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jacky Ickx |Grid3nation=BEL |Grid3team= |winner=Bruce McLaren |winnernation=NZL |winnerteam= |2nd=Pedro Rodríguez |2ndnation=MEX |2ndteam= |3rd=Jacky Ickx |3rdnation=BEL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=John Surtees |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=3:30.5 |FastestLapnumber=5 }} |Grid2=Jochen Rindt |Grid2nation=AUT |Grid2team= |Grid3=Graham Hill |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Jackie Stewart |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Jean-Pierre Beltoise |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Pedro Rodríguez |3rdnation=MEX |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jean-Pierre Beltoise |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:45.91 |FastestLapnumber=6 }} |Grid2=Jackie Stewart |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jacky Ickx |Grid3nation=BEL |Grid3team= |winner=Jacky Ickx |winnernation=BEL |winnerteam= |2nd=John Surtees |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Jackie Stewart |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Pedro Rodríguez |FastestLapnation=MEX |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:11.5 |FastestLapnumber=19 }} |Grid2=Jackie Oliver |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Chris Amon |Grid3nation=NZL |Grid3team= |winner=Jo Siffert |winnernation=SUI |winnerteam= |2nd=Chris Amon |2ndnation=NZL |2ndteam= |3rd=Jacky Ickx |3rdnation=BEL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jo Siffert |FastestLapnation=SUI |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:29.7 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Chris Amon |Grid2nation=NZL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jochen Rindt |Grid3nation=AUT |Grid3team= |winner=Jackie Stewart |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Graham Hill |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Jochen Rindt |3rdnation=AUT |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jackie Stewart |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=9:36.0 |FastestLapnumber=8 }} |Grid2=Bruce McLaren |Grid2nation=NZL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Chris Amon |Grid3nation=NZL |Grid3team= |winner=Denny Hulme |winnernation=NZL |winnerteam= |2nd=Johnny Servoz-Gavin |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Jacky Ickx |3rdnation=BEL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jackie Oliver |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.5 |FastestLapnumber=7 }} |Grid2=Chris Amon |Grid2nation=NZL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jo Siffert |Grid3nation=SUI |Grid3team= |winner=Denny Hulme |winnernation=NZL |winnerteam= |2nd=Bruce McLaren |2ndnation=NZL |2ndteam= |3rd=Pedro Rodríguez |3rdnation=MEX |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jo Siffert |FastestLapnation=SUI |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:35.1 |FastestLapnumber=22 }} |Grid2=Jackie Stewart |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Graham Hill |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Jackie Stewart |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Graham Hill |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=John Surtees |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jackie Stewart |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:05.22 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Chris Amon |Grid2nation=NZL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Graham Hill |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Graham Hill |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Bruce McLaren |2ndnation=NZL |2ndteam= |3rd=Jackie Oliver |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jo Siffert |FastestLapnation=SUI |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:44.23 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} Championship Standings Drivers Points for the 1968 World Championship of Drivers were awarded on a 9-6-4-3-2-1 basis to the top six placegetters in each race. For classification, only the best five results from the first half of the season and the best five results from the second half of the season could be retained. Constructors Points for the 1968 International Cup for F1 Manufacturers were awarded on a 9-6-4-3-2-1 basis to the top six placegetters in each race. Only the best placed car from each manufacturer was eligible to score points. For classification, only the best five results from the first half of the season and the best five results from the second half of the season could be retained. Notes See Also *List of fatal accidents Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1968 Formula One Season